


Love In A time of war

by Raining_Stars3003



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games), WWE Immortals (Video Game), WWE Wrestling
Genre: F/M, WWE Draft, WWE SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Stars3003/pseuds/Raining_Stars3003
Summary: Skyler Mae Rose has always dreamed of joining the WWE but with a life overshadowed by tragedy and being from a tiny country Uk town she always thought the odds were stacked against her. But when opportunity comes knocking will Sky accept her chance at her dream regardless of the price?





	1. Prologue- Lost In This World

Prolouge-Lost In This World  
I awoke to the familiar hospital surrounding me, the amount of times I'd ended up here at James's hands I'd lost count.  
Looking over myself and assessing the damage done this time to see my legs covered in bandages. I remembered.  
******************************  
"Skyler, where the hell have you been" James roared as I stepped through the door.  
"London, I had a wrestling thing" I sighed leaving my suitcase at the door.  
" and when did I give you my permission to do that" he yelled slapping me across the face.  
" I shouldn't have to get your permission" I spat back earning a punch to the gut.  
" How dare you talk to me like that you slut" James yelled grabbing my hair and throwing me against the coffee table.  
"James I've been asked to go to America, to join the WWE!" I cried stumbling back to my feet.  
"Well I'm not going to let go anywhere you slag" He bellowed before I felt a sharp pain shoot through my legs, I noticed blood pouring from my leg as a piece of glass stuck through my jeans.  
" You're never leaving Skyler, I'm the only one who wants you" James spat before twisting the glass in me causing me to fall to me knees bellow him.  
" Now be a good little slut cos I've have all this tension I need releasing, I've had a hard day" James cooed unbuckling his trousers.  
"Screw you" I scoffed before darkness consumed my vision.  
*******************************  
"Ah miss Rose your awake..."A nurse smiled as she entered "....shall I go get your boyfriend" She asked  
The thought of seeing James's face right now made my skin crawl.  
"No thank you" I mumbled  
"Ok" She said before fiddling with a few things.  
"Nurse, what happened to me?" I questioned, I knew full well what had happened, but I wanted to know what bullshit James had come up with to keep himself out of trouble.  
"Miss you were attacked in your home by an intruder, sadly you were also raped, your lucky you boyfriend came home when he did or you would probably have not made it you lost a lot of blood, you were stabbed 20+ times...." She sighed sadly "... It's a shame the bastards got away, and your the one who is left with the scars" She mumbled.  
"Scars?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. I'd had cuts bad enough to leave scars before, my arms with littered with them but I had tattoos to take away from that, if I choose to join the WWE how would I hide them.  
"Your legs miss, I'm sorry..." She said before heading towards the door. ".... I'll let you get some rest." She smiled  
"Nurse, can you tell my boyfriend to go home?" I asked.  
" Of course hun" She grinned. 

My phone buzzed from beside me picking it up it was a message:  
Hello sky. We need to know Asap if you would like to join us in the WWE, for we have a brilliant idea as to how to use you the best. Hope to be hearing from you soon.  
Steph x

I thought it over being in the WWE had been my dream since I was 7 years old, I wasn't gonna let James ruin my chance. I rung back the number.  
"Hello"  
"Hello Steph, it's Skyler Rose" I smiled.  
" Ah Sky nice to hear from you." Steph laughed down the phone.  
" I'm phoning to accept your offer, though I pulled a muscle in training last night and won't be able to start for a few weeks" I sighed lying about what had happened.  
"Oh okay, well we'll fly you out in a few days anyway and have you do a few promo type things and introduce you to the audience in a non wrestling way and then when you're ring fit we'll have you in the ring. I see a lot of potential in you Sky, so much that I have fought hard tooth and nail over the last few days to have you debut straight away on the main roster, and an injury is unfortunate but we'll work around it. I'll send you the finer details later. I'd love to talk more but I have a meeting. See you in a few days Sky and welcome to the team" She said before hanging up.  
I couldn't believe it I was on my way to the WWE, living my dream and no matter what no one not even James was gonna stop me.

 

*


	2. Chapter 1- From The Ashes Rises a Star

I rounded the corner, passing the entrance to the arena which I was sure I'd passed a million times already. I'd been wondering around for nearly an hour now and I was well and truly lost. It was my first day and I was already of to a terrible start.   
I leant against a nearby wall sinking to the cold floor beneath me burying my head in my hands as tears burned my eyes. I thought about running, running out of the arena doors, running home, back to James, away from my dream. Maybe James was right maybe I wasn't cut out for the big time, for the great stage of the WWE. I thought about all the reasons I had to do this, to live, to have my dream , to make my dad proud and most importantly to stay away from James.  
"You okay love?" A rough male voice interrupted my thoughts, I looked up silent tears smudging my makeup and cascading down my cheeks.  
"What's got down Hun?" He asked reaching a hand out to help me to my feet "...I'm Roman by the way" He added   
"Sorry, it's my first day and I'm well and truly lost." I sighed sadly  
"Ah, yeah these arenas can be quite daunting especially when you're new here, believe me I've been here a while and I still manage to get lost. Where you heading?" He chuckled   
"I'm trying to find Steph's office." I smiled weakly.  
"Okay this way." Roman laughed leading the way.  
"Oh thank you" I said following behind him.

After a few minutes we arrived in front of a door that had the words 'authority' on it.  
"You've arrived at your destination" He smiled lightly knocking on the door.  
"Ah Skyler nice to see you finally, and you Roman" Steph grinned slightly confused.  
" I'll see you later Hun" Roman said before turning and heading back the way we came.  
I followed Steph into her office.  
"Take a seat Sky..."She gestured to a pair of chairs in front of her desk.  
"... First of all I'm really glad you're here, I should hope your flight wasn't to troubled, you see sky love I've been working and fighting so hard over the last few months to get you on board with us, so much so I sent a recruiter to London just to find you, I saw a few things online almost a year ago, a fan sent it to me and I knew then at whatever cost I had to get you here with us on our roster before someone else big picked you up so thank you for coming. Second of all I'm deeply saddened to here that you're injured currently when do you think you'll be able to be in ring action?" She asked   
"Probably a week tops" I smiled weakly.  
"Well what we're going to do with you is we are gonna add you as the fourth member of one of our greatest fractions in recent years 'The Shield'." She laughed excitedly.  
"Ok and who are the shield" I questioned. I hadn't followed WWE in the last few years James wouldn't allow it, he hated wrestling and hated the fact that I loved and did it.  
" Well you've already met Roman, he's the muscle, the big guy. Then you have Dean Ambrose he's the unpredictable crazy one you never know what he might do. Then you have Seth Rollins he's the athletic energetic high flying type" Steph beamed.  
"  Okay, when do I meet the rest of the guys" I questioned as if on cue there was a knock on the door.   
"Right now" She smiled as two men stepped through the door, one had a scruffy look about him, untamed messy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes he took the seat beside me.  
"Hello sweetheart, I'm Dean" He smiled extending his hand out to me to shake, I gingerly shook it.  
" Steph, why have you asked us here." The one I now knew was Seth asked.  
"Well I wanted you to meet Skyler, she's our newest diva and the fourth member of the shield." Steph grinned   
"Um Steph, no offence to you Hun, why do we need her" Seth asked stepping forward and looking between Steph and I.  
"Well you guys haven't exactly been sitting well with the male viewership and we thought maybe Sky might spice things up a bit" Steph smiled   
"Hang on one minute, you're using the poor girl as an object to entertain a bunch of pubescent young males that only care about boobs" Dean interjected from beside me he seemed a little pissed off about the whole situation. I was a little too but I wasn't about to give up my only opportunity at my dream.  
"I know that's what it seems like right now, but eventually we're gonna give her a chance to shine on her own, but right now this is how it has to be, I'm sorry" Steph stated. I knew that this hadn't come from her, it had come from higher up, probably her father, was this the sacrifice she had to make to get me on the main roster straight away.  
"But aren't you constantly going on about empowering our divas and how gone are the days of boobs and panties being the female side of our business." Seth spat clearly annoyed by this too.  
" I know, but I'm not gonna discuss this anymore and I've got a meeting so if you guys can show yourselves out. Oh and Skyler Hun  you're needed down in wardrobe." Steph said gesturing for the door.

"We can't just let her be taken advantage of like that." Seth stated as he angrily paced the hallway outside Steph's office.  
"Well how do you feel about it love?" Dean turned to me and asked.  
"Of course I'm not the happiest about it, but just to be here is a dream come true and I'd be an idiot to just throw away" I sighed sadly.  
"Well the least we can do is try and keep the girl out of harms way, there's a lot of dicks out there." Seth smiled weakly.  
"Thanks." I mumbled avoiding his glare.  
"Anyway I've got bigger fish to fry I'll see you guys later" Dean smirked before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Ah Seth, I see you've met the new girl" Roman laughed as he walked towards us.  
"Yes turns out Skyler here the fourth member of the shield" Seth stated rolling his eyes. Roman exchanged a confused look between us.  
"Don't ask" I sighed beginning to feel awkward under both of there glares.  
"Anyway I was about to show Skyler to wardrobe" Seth said angrily. I wasn't sure whether it was me that had pissed him off or Steph but I didn't know him well enough to question it.  
"I was just heading that way to talk to creative if you want me to show her?" Roman smiled breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on us.  
" Okay I wanted to get a workout in before tonight's show anyway" Seth mumbled before heading down the hall.

"Don't worry about Seth, he's a bit of a lone wolf, he takes a while to warm up to new people, it took him months to like Dean and I" Roman reassured.  
"Thanks I guess..." I mumbled awkwardly ".... So Roman how did you get into this?" I asked trying to break the awkward tension that had fallen upon us once again.  
"It's kinda in my blood, my whole family wrestles or have in the past, my dad, my brother, uncles, cousins, my cousins are the tag team the Usos you'll probably meet them at some point. I didn't always have my eyes set on this though, I was really good at American football but I found myself at a crossroads and the road I choose eventually brought me here..." He grinned clearly proud of his background "... What about you Sky?" He questioned   
" Well my dad raised me on his own from when I was 6 and he worked a lot, he was always a big wrestling fan so he used to have it on the tv all the time, I found myself really interested by it but I never thought I'd ever be able to do it, it always seemed like the odds were stacked against me, that was until 5 years ago I found out there was a wrestling school near were I lived, so I went and had a go, turns out I was pretty good at it. Eventually a few months back I was asked to appear at this event in London, that's were the WWE recruiter spotted me, and the rest is well history" I smiled.  
I chose to leave out all the negative side off my life, like James it's not exactly something you tell someone when you first meet them.  
" Oh amazing well I know you're gonna take this place by storm, anyway once again you've arrived at your destination" Roman laughed.  
"Thanks again for everything" I sighed.  
"It's my pleasure." He beamed before carrying down the hall.

I knocked gently on the door.  
"Enter" a shrill female voice called from inside.  
I quietly opened the door finding an old woman probably in her 60s scribbling in a drawing pad.  
"And what brings you to disturb me" She asked not looking up from her pad.  
"Um... I'm Skyler... Skyler Rose, Steph told me to come see you about my attire?" I questioned.  
"Over there." She said pointing at a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner, still not looking at me.  
I picked up the clothes a small black crop top and a skimpy pair of booty shorts.   
"Ur mam, I can't wear these." I said sadly holding up the pair of shorts, I wasn't anywhere near ready to show the world or my team mates my scars.  
"You will wear them, you don't have a choice little miss" She growled finally shooting a glare my way.  
"Please I can't!" I begged taking in a sharp deep breath as tears filled my eyes.  
"Fine try these." She grumbled throwing me a pair of black ripped leggings and turning her attention back to her pad.  
I slipped behind the curtain and changed into the clothes she'd given me, picking a pair of pumps and a few accessories out myself before walking out from behind the curtain.  
"Fine, you can leave now." She sighed not even looking at me.  
"Thank you" I muttered sarcastically before leaving.  
I let out a shaky sigh as I felt the tears I'd been holding in cascading down my cheeks.  
"Nice threads newbie." A familiar voice called I looked up to see Dean walking towards me, I quickly wiped at my tear filled eyes.  
"You okay Sky?" Dean asked concerned as he stopped in front of me.  
"Yeah just first day nerves, and blimey she's a bitch" I said wiping at my eyes again before gesturing at the door to wardrobe behind me.  
"Don't let Jean scare you, she may act like a lion but she's a pussycat really, her barks worse than her bite, she just thinks she better than everyone because she used to be some top designer in New York in the 80s, but lost everything in some finance scandal or something." Dean reassured nudging my shoulder with his arm as he leant on the wall beside me.  
"Thanks" I smiled weakly wiping at my tears once more.  
"Look, I was just on my way to catering would you like to join me?" He asked   
" Oh but my dad always told me not to go off with strange men." I joked  
"Come on." Dean laughed nudging my shoulder again.  
"Okay fine." I sighed 

We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward like it was with Seth and Roman, I just felt so at ease of with Dean.  
"So what was really upsetting you earlier?" Dean questioned breaking the silence.  
"What." I replied confused.  
"It was pretty obvious you were lying." He mumbled   
"Fine you got me...' I sighed '... I'm just doubting myself, I don't feel like I deserve to be here. Like I'm playing with the big guns, the wrestling royalty and I'm just a peasant a little kid way out of my league." I said sadly as a fresh few tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Look Sky love, I know you may feel like that now, but I'm sure you gonna do amazing here and I know Steph has a lot of faith in you so you must be great. I mean they've been hinting at you coming here for weeks. I know the crowd will adore you, and even though we've not long met but I'm really excited to work with you and have you as my right hand girl." Dean smiled as he gently placed his arms around my shoulders. I leant into his side accepting his comfort. I hadn't felt this comfortable around someone in a very long time. I could tell me and Dean were gonna become great friends over the next few weeks and months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¥¥¥**••Authors note••**¥¥¥*  
> Hello so this is the first official chapter and I hope you've liked it I've been working so hard on this and I've got so many ideas on what to do with this story and its sequel (this life divided). Comments and feedback would be lovely and would make my day. I can't wait to get writing the next few chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=6469673&.svc=copypaste&id=208986446  
> ^^ sky's pre ring outfit 
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=6469673&.svc=copypaste&id=208866116Love and Rockets   
> ^^ sky's ring attire  
> Kay


	3. Chapter 2-A Little Taste of Chaos

Chapter 2- A taste of chaos.  
I arrived at catering with Dean but within seconds he'd left my side, disappeared into the mass of people.  
I grabbed a small amount of food before aimlessly looking for a empty seat.  
"Hey sky, over here." Dean called from across the room, waving in my direction. He was sat at a table in the corner, he was joined by Seth, Roman and a blonde guy I was yet to have met. It just so happened the only seat available was next to said blonde. I stood awkwardly near the empty chair.  
"Take a seat Hun, I don't bite, unless you're into that" The blonde laughed.  
"Stop flirting Ziggeler" Roman chuckled from across the table.  
"I'm Dolph by the way" The blonde grinned extending his hand for me to shake.  
"Skyler" I smiled weakly to.  
"Sky here's the newest member of the shield" Dean said his mouth full with food.  
"Dean there's a lady present, didn't your parents ever teach you any manners...' Seth spat '... Oh yeah I forgot, they were never around enough to." Seth laughed   
"Fuck you" Dean bit back shooting Seth a glare across the table.  
"Such a potty mouth Dean your mother would be disgusted." Seth laughed again.  
"That's it" Dean yelled standing up and lunging for Seth. Without second thought I jumped between them.   
"Woah you two" I said gently placing my hands on Deans chest, I could feel his chest rise and fall beneath my touch as his breathed in deeply.  
"Sorry" Dean whispered before leaving.

"The hell Seth, you should know better than to wind him up like that, you never know what he might do." Roman interjected from his seat shooting Seth a stern glare.  
"Yeah but where's the fun in that." Seth cackled   
"Not cool Seth, not cool, total dick move." I added before heading after Dean.

I ran down the hall in hope to catch Dean, I saw him round a corner so I picked up a sprint.  
"Dean" I called, he stopped turning to face me.  
"I'm sorry Sky" Dean sighed.  
"Don't be." I smiled placing my hand on his arm.   
"I haven't made a brilliant first impression have I, sorry" Dean said sadly looking at the floor.  
"Stop apologising Dean, and as first impressions go, I think you're great" I reassured.  
"Thank you Sky." Dean smiled weakly.  
" You don't need to thank me." I grinned.  
"It's nice to know someone actually cares about me for once." Dean sighed.  
"That's what friends are for right" I smiled.  
"So where friends?" Dean asked.  
"If you'll have me" I replied letting out a small nervous giggle.  
" It would be an honour to have you as my best friend sky, thank you." He smirked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, he was very tense.  
"Your tense." I asked quietly looking into his blue eyes which were still clouded in hurt and anger.  
"Seth just really knows how to push my buttons and it just really eats at me sometimes." He sighed sadly but keeping the closeness between us his grip on my tightening slightly like I meant something to him and he was scared to let me go just in case I disappeared.  
"Don't worry about him, he means no harm he's just being childish cos he's bored." I laughed, my first impression of Seth hadn't been the best, yes he was attractive very much so but under the good looks he seemed a bit of an arsehole.  
"Thanks Sky, look I've got a few things to do before our match but I'll see you in a bit okay." Dean smiled finally letting me go and heading down the corridor.

I let a small sigh escape my lips, I felt the want and need to protect and care for my new friends I'd made today but I also had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.  
"Skyler" Romans voice interrupted my wandering thoughts, he walked down the hall Seth following closely behind him.   
I shot a glare in Seth's direction.  
"What the hell were you thinking huh?" I yelled pushing his shoulders against the wall standing in front of him so he couldn't move anywhere my hands pressing tightly on his arms.  
"Sorry I wasn't." Seth said wriggling his hands free from my tight grasp and holding them up in defence.  
"You're a dick!" I spat letting him go before walking off.  
"Skyler hang on." Roman called following after me.  
"What!" I snapped.  
"Whoa, calm down hun." Roman smiled placing his large hands gently on my shoulders.  
"It just makes me angry, your nothing but nice to someone, bending over backwards to help them and yet they still treat you like crap." I said angrily.  
" I know Sky, we all do but seth's sorry he meant it to be a joke that backfired and as soon as we see Dean backstage he's going to apologise right Seth?" Roman shot a glare Seth's way.  
"Fine." Seth mumbled as we headed to the stalls to make our entrance. 

"About time you lot" Dean beamed as we entered it was nice to see his mood had changed.   
"Seth has something he needs to say to you, right Seth?" I remarked   
"Sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean any hard feelings by it, it was meant to be a joke, sorry if it upset you." Seth mumbled. Dean shot him a small smile and nod as to show Seth all was okay now.  
" 5 minutes" A tech engineer told us.  
"Places guys." Roman smiled clenching his had into a fist in front of him, Dean and Seth joined him as I looked on.  
" Come on Sky your part of the team now." Dean said looking at me with a warm comforting smile. I stepped forward joining them.  
"All for one and one for all, Shield" Seth yelled as we split into our places by the doors, it was Seth and Roman on one side, Dean and I on the other.  
" Don't be nervous Sky, there gonna love you." Dean reassured from in front of me, all the boys were gonna go first and unveil me as the new member as I jumped the barrier.

We made our way through the crowd and they went crazy.  
"Oh my god, it's Skyler Rose they've been hinting at her coming here for weeks and she's here and she's with a the shield now there really a force to be reckoned with with her on there side, she's one of the best young talents out there!" On of the commentators announced.  
I stood on top of the barrier taking it all in, they loved me, the WWE universe accepted me. I jumped off the barrier doing the splits in the air as I did and the crowd loved it. This was it I was sold, I'd made the right choice, I was finally here, I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************++********  
> An:::   
> Hello all,  
> I'm back with another chapter I know I promised it a long time ago but it's finally here my life's been a massive ball of stress of late and it's been hard to get time to write, but anyway for any of you Dean Ambrose fangirls like myself I've started a new Dean fic called all I've lost, I warn you now it's gonna be sad and pretty hard to write but I'm hoping it will be really good, so go check out the first chapter which is up already.  
> Sky's shield gear:https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=6469673&.svc=copypaste&id=208866116
> 
> Leave feed back please   
> Love and rockets  
> Kay

**Author's Note:**

> ***************  
> AN  
> Hello all  
> Kay here, so just a little idea I had floating around in my head for a few weeks, obviously in the next chapter will involve the shield, but this is just a pre chapter, hence the prologue, to give a little background on sky.  
> Feedback is much appreciated, I'll even give you shout out on the authors note of the next chapter  
> Love and rockets  
> Xx


End file.
